¿Quien mato a Crookshanks?
by Serenity White
Summary: (Post-Guerra) Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black siendo el promt #021ll¿Quien es capaz de entrar y matar sin dejar huella? Crookshanks aparece ahorcado y muerto en la Madriguera. Sin ADN ni huellas ajenas, el asesino sigue suelto. ¿Están Hermione y Ron a salvo? ¿Sobrevivirán a ese nuevo atentado? ¿Porque Hermione no recuerda nada?


_**Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _ **siendo el promt #021**_

 _ **Espero que os guste :D**_

* * *

Ron se consideraba una persona tranquila, siempre y cuando la situación no fuera excesiva. No era una persona acostumbrada a gritar o elevar su tono de voz, le gustaba conversar de manera educada y respetuosa, y siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa.

Desde que él y Hermione se habían casado, la Madriguera había pasado a ser suya. Bill y Fleur seguían en el refugio, Charile en Rumania, Percy vivía cerca del ministerio con su mujer Aundrey, George había construido su casa encima de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, para estar más cerca del trabajo, Ginny ahora vivía con Harry en la casa de los Black, y Molly y Arthur se dedicaban a recorrer el mundo, por lo que no tenían una casa fija. Ron amaba vivir en la Madriguera, los recuerdos y olores e su infancia le acompañaban en el día a día, y eso siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

Esa mañana, como siempre, Ron se levanto antes que su esposa, para ir a trabajar. Hermione dormía tranquila, últimamente la P.E.D.O. daba más trabajo que de costumbre y eso agotaba a Hermione.

Ron le dio un suave beso a su esposa en la frente y comenzó a prepararse para afrontar le nuevo día; se lavo, se vistió y se peino, para después dirigirse a la cocina preparar el desayuno para él y para su esposa, no era el mejor cocinero, pero eso no importaba.

Llego a la cocina y lo primero que sintió fue un tremendo mal olor fuerte que casi tira a Ron para atrás. Como buen Auror, Ron comenzó a buscar que provoco ese olor en su casa y adentrándose en el salón lo encontró.

-Mierda...-exclamo Ron

* * *

Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, los fuertes ruidos que venían de abajo le habían despertado. Hermione, un poco asustada, debido a que Ron debía estar trabajando, corrió escaleras abajo con la varita en la mano dispuesta a dar fin a su curiosidad.

Unos cuantos hombres con uniformes de Aurores y un olor asqueroso fue lo que vio y sintió Hermione al llegar al piso inferior de su casa.

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo Harry.

-¿Qué haces tú en mi casa Harry? ¿Y esta gente de donde ha salido? ¿Donde está Ron?- pregunto alterada Hermione.

A causa de los gritos de Hermione, Ron llego a la concia y abrazo fuertemente a su esposa.

-Tranquila amor estoy aquí note preocupes –le susurro Ron.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Ron? ¿Porque están estas personas aquí? – le pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Cariño, ¿escuchaste algo anoche? ¿Algún ruido extraño? – le pregunto preocupado Ron.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, Ron por favor, ¿Qué está pasando?- exclamo Hermione nerviosa.

Ron suspiro y le hizo una señal a Harry para que se fuera. Una vez solos en la cocina le acerco a su esposa una taza de té y le obligo a sentarse en la mesa.

-Herms, cariño, esta mañana cuando he bajado a desayunar, ge encontrado en el salón a Crookshanks- dijo Ron y volvió a suspirar- Estaba ahorcado.

La taza cayó de las manos de Hermione y esta salió corriendo hacia el salón, lo único que pensaba era en ver a su mascota. Por el fondo oía los gritos de Ron llamándola, y los de los Aurores impidiéndole el paso, pero no la detuvo. Y lo vio.

Su pequeña mascota que le había acompañado desde su tercer año en Hogwarts estaba ahí, ahorcada en mitad del salón. Tenía los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, las patas le sangraban y su pelo, antes naranja, ahora tenía toques rojizos debido a la sangre.

Y Hermione se derrumbo, lloro y lloro, y sintió a Ron abrazarla, y después no sintió nada.

* * *

Hermione despertó, estaba en su cama, mientras Ron le sujetaba la mano, este al verla despierta le sonrió, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Qué hacia ahí?- pensó la chica cansada mientras se incorporaba de la cama. Fue en ese momento que su mente empezó a trabajar y recordó.

-Crookshanks- susurro la morena mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-Oh no, Herms no llores, no te preocupes, saldremos de esta- le susurro su marido mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Ron se despego se du esposa, le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso abrir las puertas.

Una chica joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes entro, llevaba unos documentos en la mano, saludo a Ron con un saludo militar y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione.

-Buenas tardes señores Weasley, soy Sarah Greengrass y vengo a darles información sobre el caso 567 y a hacerles unas pequeñas preguntas. No hace falta que se muevan, para más comodidad les daré la información aquí mismo.

-Gracias Greengrass- exclamo Ron, quien volvió a sentar al lado de su esposa y le cogió la mano.

La joven Auror sonrió y empezó a abrir las carpetas con los documentos que había traído.

-Lo primero es lo primero, en la escena de crimen no hemos encontrado ninguna huella ajena a ustedes, al igual pasa con el ADN. También hemos revisado el exterior y nada de nada. Recalcar también que ninguno de los hechizos protectores ha sido violado, y no hay restos de magia. Tenemos varios sospechosos en mente, pueden ser una panda de Mortifagos antiguos en cuestión de venganza, o algunas de las nuevas bandas callejeras que también son fieles a los ideales que defendía el señor oscuro. Por otra parte, hemos hecho una pequeña revisión y no hay signos de que ninguna de las otras habitaciones haya sido tocada, ni restos de cosas robadas, por lo que deducimos que el objetivo principal era la mascota.

Ron y Hermione asistieron preocupados, ¿Cómo alguien había podido entrar en su casa y no dejar huella?

-Está bien, lo hemos entendido, continúe señorita Greengrass- exclamo Ron serio.

-Esta bien, una vez dada la información principal del caso, paso a realizar la entrevista- respondió la Auror mientras con la varita preparaba varias cosas. –Grabust- exclamo la chica; de la varita salió una luz que quedo en el techo, también una pluma y una hoja se colocaron al lado de la chica dispuesta a empezar a hacer su trabajo.

-Todo lo que digan a partir de ahora quedara grabado y escrito, ¿les ha quedado claro?- dijo Sarah.

-Si- asistieron Ron y Hermione.

-Está bien comenzamos, ¿señor Weasley, cuando encontró a la victima?- pregunto la Auror.

-Esta mañana, sobre las siete y media, cuando me disponía a preparar el desayuno.

-¿A qué hora se fueron ayer a dormir?

-Yo me fui a las diez y media, como suelo hacer siempre, Hermione llego más tarde porque tenía una junta de la P.E.D.O. –exclamo Ron.

-Llegue sobre las doce menos cuarto, puse los hechizos protectores y me fui a la cocina, no, me fui directa al baño, ¿o era a la habitación?- exclamo Hermione mientras un fuerte dolor de cabeza le aturdía

-Señora Weasley, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto la Auror.

-Lleva varios días enferma, creemos que es debido al exceso de trabajo. Vomita, y tiene graves dolores de estomago y de cabeza- le contesto Ron mientras aparentaba la mano de su esposa.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo nada del día de ayer, me duele demasiado la cabeza- respondió Hermione.

La Auror alzo su varita y guardo la pluma, y los documentos mientras miraba extrañada a Hermione. Cuando recogió todo suspiro.

-No se preocupes, realizaremos la entrevista mañana, por el momento descansen los dos y no toquen la escena del crimen, vamos a dejar el cuerpo de la victima sin tocar hasta mañana que es cuando vendrán Aurores mas especializados en estos temas. Hasta entonces, me despido, descanse señora Weasley, les mantendré informados, buenas tardes.

La Auror abandono la sala y cerró la puerta. Ron volvió a abrazar a su esposa.

-No te preocupes, solucionaremos esto- le susurro para después besarle la frente.

-Eso espero- exclamo Hermione en brazos de su esposo.

* * *

¡ESTO ES DESESPERANTE!- grito Ron.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había desaparecido el cuerpo de Crookshanks. A la mañana siguiente de la entrevista, el cuero muerto del gato había desaparecido en la noche, un grupo de Aurores llevaba la investigación y la búsqueda del cuerpo mientras otro vigilaba la casa de los Weasley día y noche.

-Ron, tranquilízate, seguro que lo encuentran- exclamo Hermione mientras le servía un plato de comida.

La salud de Hermione había empeorado, no comía, y lo que comía lo vomitaba, sus dolores de cabeza había aumentado, y todo este asunto la volvía loca.

Ron suspiro y se sentó para empezar a comer, trabajaba día y noche ayudando al equipo de búsqueda, volvía cansado y desanimado a casa.

-Hoy he preparado estofado- exclamo contenta Hermione, debido a sus malestares no había podido hacer las tareas del hogar, pero ahora poco a poco intentaba volver la rutina.

-Luce deliciosos cariño- sonrió Ron a su esposa, verla intentando volver a la rutina le daba fuerzas para continuar con el día a día.

Hermione le sonrió y se sirvió un plato para ella mientras Ron probaba el primer bocado del estofado. Ron no pudo fingir su cara de disgusto al comer el plato preparado por su mujer, y eso Hermione lo noto.

-¿No te gusta?- exclamo Hermione triste

-Oh no cariño no te preocupes, simplemente tiene un sabor diferente- le sonrió Ron.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa contenta.

-Ron- exclamo Hermione dulcemente.

-¿Si amor?- le contesto Ron mientras miraba el plato de estofado con mala cara.

-Fui al médico para que me dijera que me estaba pasando, y no es exceso de trabajo.

Ron miro preocupado a su mujer- ¿Entonces qué es?- le pregunto angustiado.

-Estoy embarazada- le sonrió Hermione mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ron se quedo paralizado, para después correr a abrazar a su mujer. Los dos contestos se fundieron en un abrazo que duro varios minutos, cuando se separaron se besaron apasionadamente.

-¡EMBARAZADA! Es la mejor noticia que me podías dar- le sonrió Ron a su mujer, mientras Hermione se secaba las pequeñas lagrimas de alegría.

-Ron, ¿tú crees que le bebe me preste atención?- le pregunto sonriente Hermione.

-Claro, serás lo que más quiera en el mundo, te sonreirá y te abrazara. Y tú harás lo mismo con él. Serás una madre maravillosa Herms- le sonrió Ron mientras volvía a abrazarla.

- _Más le vale_ \- pensó Hermione abrazada a su esposo mientras sonreía.

* * *

La noche caía en la Madriguera, Ron dormía en la cama para poder levantarse al día siguiente y continuar con la búsqueda del cuerpo de Crookshanks. Hermione estaba en la concina terminando de recoger la cocina. Es pues de conocer la noticia, Ron y ella habían terminado el asqueroso estofado mientras hablaban de nombres para el bebe.

Después de terminar de guardar los platos, Hermione saco la bolsa de la basura para ir a tirarla. Una vez en el jardín la bolsa se rompió por el peso.

Por todo el jardín de la Madriguera se disperso el cuerpo de Crookshanks, su cabeza cortada aun con los ojos abiertos, las patas separadas y sangrientas, el tronco solo contenía los huesos

-oh, pobre animal-exclamo Hermione mirando los restos de su antigua mascota.

Sonriente Hermione empezó a pisar los restos del cuerpo, aplasto cada una de las patas, aplasto y salto encima de la cabeza, que hizo que todos los sesos del animal se dispersaran por el césped.

-Así aprenderás a prestarme atención estúpido bicho-exclamo Hermione a los restos del cuerpo.

Porque si, Hermione Granger sufría de un trastorno histórico de personalidad, necesitaba ser el centro de atención, tenía que ser el centro de todo, que le mundo le prestara atención. Por ello cuando su mascota se cabreo con ella por no ponerle comida un día, y empezó a ignorarla, Hermione tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas.

Por eso, después de que volver de la reunión y ver como el gato en su cara la miraba para después pasar de ella y no prestarle ningún tipo de atención. Hermione harta ahorco lo ahorco y le torturo hasta matarlo. Porque un simple animal debía rendirse ante una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico. Por ello corto cada parte de su cuerpo, le arranco los pelos y la cabeza y se lo tomo como manjar. Porque ese animal debía aprender a respetarla.

Porque fue Hermione Granger la asesina de Crookshanks. Porque para desmostar su grandeza, mato a su fiel sirviente y se lo comió, para demostrar su grandeza, porque ella merecía toda la atención del mundo.

Hermione recogió los restos y los metió en otra bolsa, después los destrozo con un hechizo.

-Veamos como lo haces tú pequeño- exclamo Hermione tocándose la barriga. -Espero que seas mejor que él, si no...-Hermione sonrió maliciosamente, para después girarse y volver hacia su casa.


End file.
